


Darkening Sky

by OneSkyOneDestiny127



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, lil bit o fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSkyOneDestiny127/pseuds/OneSkyOneDestiny127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did the outcome of the last battle have to be this way?</p>
<p>(this is for preciouskairi on tumblr for the khffxmas!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkening Sky

Sometimes, when certain events happen, it’s like you’re not even there. It hits you so hard that you’re frozen stock still, unable to breath, to think. Time seems to stand still as you try to wrap your head around what happened. There’s nothing you can do though, only stare blankly before your emotions come back to you like you fell off the highest building, the ground rushing up to meet you in an angry snarl. 

We were going to spare him, to spare this damn  _ monster _ because Sora thought he could be saved and now - “Sora…” The name I had grown to speak with ease left my lips slowly, softly. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, my brain could not wrap around it, grasp what it saw. My eyes stayed open wide, my breaths coming out in short gasps. 

A hideous cackle broke my “thoughts” as  _ he  _ spoke. “What a silly boy. I remember when Ventus was the same way. Weak, always too caring for his dear friends, too in tune with the light in his heart. Look where it landed him. Stuck in eternal slumber for years before he was defeated here, just as this youth was. Unfortunately, this boy won’t be spared like Ventus.” Xehanort’s voice came out like sandpaper, words licking at open wounds in my mind as he shoved Sora’s still body aside. “Now, you, my dear boy, will be joining him shortly. I can’t be letting any Guardians getting in my way anymore of my one true desire.”

I tore my eyes from Sora’s body to Xehanort’s face as a new fire woke within me. There wouldn’t be a chance in hell I’d let Xehanort go and ruin everyone else’s lives after something like this - it’s not what Sora would’ve wanted. “I’m not going to let you do as you please, Xehanort. You think you’ve won but you’re far from it.” I raised my Keyblade to eye level, light beginning to glow around me. It felt as if Sora himself were still here, urging me to keep going, to finish the job. I’d do anything for him in a heartbeat. 

Keyblades clashed together hard, magic of both light and darkness was thrown about the makeshift battlefield, and in the end, I emerged victorious. With Xehanort’s heart finally dissipating the way it should’ve all those years ago, I could feel myself beginning to get weak again. I drew my hand to my heart, my Keyblade dropping to the ground as I felt the warmth beginning to ebb. The fight was relentless, but I couldn’t give up. That’d mean letting Sora down, and when he was lending me his power, how could I refuse his last wish? 

The adrenaline from the fight was fading fast, and I began to make my way to Sora, knowing the light had to be from him - it felt like he himself was right there, working with me to complete the task. “Sora…” I whispered again as I watched the small beads of light flutter up and disappear slowly. “Don’t… don’t leave.” I kneeled down, my hands moving to grab his shoulders, pulling his head onto my lap. “You can’t. Just because the journey is over doesn’t mean you need to be over, I…” I could feel my eyes getting hot with tears, my lips shaky as I drew in another breath, memories flooding my mind.

I remembered the feeling of his body curled close to mine after he had snuck into my house due to a panic attack from the night. I remembered the way we were after defeating Xemnas and were stuck in the Realm of Darkness. We were both lost, and no one but each other could fully understand what was going on. I remembered each time that I woke up to him cuddled up to me - he never was one for waking me up when I was sleeping - the smile that curled on his lips when I moved to pull him closer, letting him know that I was there to keep him safe as he slept, the gentle kisses I’d press into his temple. 

I remembered the way he looked at me when he woke up, that groggy expression he had on his face and when I said something about it he’d try to hit me only to hug me instead. The way he’d laugh in that tired way with his grin in place, how he’d say something cute about how I made his nights easier to bear, how he wouldn’t mind spending all his nights with me. 

To think he’d be… gone was too much.

Even as the last dwindling light left my body and illuminated Sora’s face, I could’ve sworn I saw that same smile on his lips. The one he always gave me when I needed it, the one he gave everyone he loved. But, to me, that smile meant so much more. It was a promise he’d be there.

My hands began to fist in his shirt, my vision going blurry as my tears welled to the brim, the droplets falling on Sora’s somehow peaceful face. He had sacrificed himself for me, for the greater good. It shouldn’t have been him, it should’ve been me. Someone so loved and adored - he shouldn’t be the one lying here, still. 

My voice broke and I felt a cry rip through me, my head leaning down to rest on Sora’s shoulder. I expected his thin arms to wrap around me in his comforting hug, but I received nothing of the sort. Instead, I felt warmth hit my back as the sun emerged from the clouds, illuminating the area once more from the night of battling. The battle was drawn out and everyone had been used to the last of their power. Sora was the only one to not make it.

By the time the others had regained enough of their strength to come find me, I was still curled up with Sora on my lap. Most people who lose their hearts turned to light when they… “died.” Why didn’t Sora?

Kairi approached, a frown on her lips as she put her hand on my shoulder, “Riku…” She whispered, voice cracking as she knew what this meant.

“Stop… We need to get back to the Islands. I don’t want to be here.” I muttered, having long since stopped crying, exhaustion hitting my body at the sight of the rest of the group making their way towards us. Everyone looked tired, worn out, but relieved. Their relief wouldn’t last for long. Even the newest members of the group - Terra, Aqua, and Ventus had gotten to know Sora well in the short amount of time. “Let’s just… go.” I slowly moved my sleeping legs to push myself up, leaning down to pick Sora’s body up, holding him close. 

Kairi glanced at Sora before turning her head away. I didn’t blame her for not being able to look. “He’s… how did…” She tried to ask but shook her head, not wanting an answer. I wouldn’t have given her one anyway.

Donald and Goofy had gotten the gummi ship ready for departure while the others went to find me, but as I approached them their joyful words were cut short. “Gawrsh, is Sora alright?” Goofy asked, scratching at his nose. I couldn’t muster up an answer as I slid into the gummi ship, continuing to hold Sora close. I heard Kairi telling them what had happened, but their sudden cries I tried to tune out. Sora meant so much to so many people, and he was the one to lose his life in the end. He didn’t deserve this.

The ride through the darkness to home wasn’t full of cheer or happiness like it should’ve been. Sora’s death cast a large shadow on everyone, and there was no room to be glad Xehanort was finally vanquished. Both Kings had been eliminated in one night. Light had won, but at the cost of a life so valued and precious to everyone he met. 

My whole life seemed to go blank in an instant after the fight. Sora was everything to me. He was the one to save me from Ansem, the one to worry about me when I had done such terrible things to him, the one to stay by my side after I had been consumed by darkness. Without him there, I felt… meaningless.

The next few weeks had gone by at a crawl. I spent some time with Kairi, but she seemed to be recovering much easier than me. She remained sad about Sora, but she was able to go out, go back to school, return to her normal life with only a few obstacles. How she was able to be so normal after the fight was a mystery to me, and I wish I could follow in her footsteps. Me, on the other hand: I didn’t do anything. I could barely eat or drink, let alone sleep or speak. My sleeping habits were disturbed by the fact that Sora’s warm body kept me grounded, away from the darkness at night. I got a few cat naps here and there, but never full nights. I could barely eat or drink without feeling sick, and the majority of my time was spent on the play island. 

The place where it all started.

Both good and bad began here. Sora and I had spent countless hours here after we returned from the Realm of Darkness, staying close to one another, comforting each other. Sora knew he’d have to return to save the world's, end everything once and for all, but the time I had him to myself was something I wouldn’t pass up for anything. This island that I always thought was too small was the place where Sora and I shared our first memories together. Why I spent so much time here when all it did was open wounds was a mystery to me.

Perhaps it was because I could get away from everyone. 

I leaned against the paopu fruit tree with my eyes shut, arms crossed. I didn’t do much else anymore. It was a pathetic way to accept that the worlds were saved, and I tried to force myself to hang out with Kairi or at least do something other than sit and think, but when I did, I felt this severe twist of pain in my chest. Sora wasn’t there. His joyous laughter wasn’t filling the air, my arm wasn’t around him, I couldn’t see him or feel him. Everything felt so wrong when I did something we used to do together. 

It seemed childish (more to me than to Sora), but we had even gone so far as to say we’d spend the rest of our lives together. I still can’t believe he needed confirmation of that - I thought it was obvious we’d be by each other’s sides forever.

“Sora…” I breathed out slowly, my chest twisting. I hadn’t said his name in weeks. “I… hope wherever you went, you’re enjoying yourself. You deserve happiness more than anything.” I whispered. I wouldn’t be joining him for a long time, and I knew I wouldn’t be happy until I got to see him again. 

This… seemed to make me feel better, though. Talking to him, as if he were still there. “I miss you, Sor. I’m not sure how long it’ll be until I see you again, but… I’d give anything to be with you right now.”

I took a deep breath, feeling as if I were being watched as I spoke. I turned my head to look around the island, seeing nothing but the soft breeze rustling the leaves of the trees. Resuming my old position, I continued to talk softly. “I apparently have some apprentices coming to train them in the use of Keyblades. Not sure how it’s going to go but… apparently it’s a trio - figures, right? - two girls, one boy.” I chuckled lightly. Sora and I had noticed that the three friends from a decade ago somehow resembled us, and how the gang back in Twilight Town consisted of the same two boys and one girl. It was strange, but at least things were changing. 

“Don’t think they’ll be anything like us though, with most of the evil gone in the world’s, but-” I flinched suddenly, feeling a hand on my shoulder. When I turned, there wasn’t anyone behind me. My eyes were drawn to little balls of light near the secret cave, and I was reminded of Sora. They seemed to dance, urging me to come towards them. I hesitated, debating on whether or not I should go towards the light, but decided to go towards it after a moment’s consideration. If this was Sora’s attempt to talk to me I’d take it.

My feet made soft crushing sounds against the sand as I made my way to the secret cave, the small orb of light showed me the way in slowly, wanting me to follow it. I found it a tad hard to crawl into the cave now that I was grown. It’d been so long since I’ve been in here… how strange it felt to smell the musty cave, feel the cool air blowing slowly through it. 

I looked around the cave, remembering when Sora, Kairi and I had drawn all over the walls. When we first found it, it was a peaceful place with that strange door, but now, the drawings were fading but the memories were still fresh in my mind. I watched the orb float around the drawings, leading me around the cave to the ones Sora and I had drawn together. I laughed a few times, my heart aching. Most of these were drawn as jokes, but now they meant a lot more to me than I thought.

“What are you trying to show me?” I asked the orb, watching it float in air for a couple more seconds before it slowly faded. A frown creased my lips and I let out a soft sigh, “If only Sora could come back… he’d probably want to draw more.” I whispered, running my fingers along the drawings, smearing the white chalk on my fingers. I stayed in the cave dotting on the past for what felt like the whole day. By the time I decided to leave the small cave, sunset had begun to cast it’s shadow across the island, and I knew I should’ve headed back to the main island, yet instead I made my way back to the paopu tree. 

My hand slid up the smooth bark of the tree, feeling strangely content for once. I stared at the place Sora usually sat in, a smile on my lips. Perhaps that little ball of light was showing me the cave again for a reason. Maybe Sora knew that it’d help me get better. “Thanks, Sora.” I whispered, my eyes shut briefly as I relished in the warmth the setting sun had to offer.

“What’re you thanking me for?” 

I felt my breath leave my body in an instant as his sweet voice filled my ears. I heard the sound of footsteps making their way towards me, and I slowly turned my head to look towards the voice. I saw... Sora? It was him - in the flesh. Light was forming his body bit by bit and he didn’t seem to notice, his usual grin in place as he stopped in front of me. 

“Are you okay, Riku?” His grin was gone and was replaced with a look of worry, blinking in a confused manner, only a few more light orbs joined his body before he stopped glowing, body reformed once more.

I could barely speak or form a sentence, my eyes wide and my shock levels were through the roof. “How…? How are you here? Sora, you…” I stuttered out, before I realized none of that mattered. If this was the real Sora and he was back, that was good enough for me. I took a step closer to him and wrapped my arms tight around him, pulling him flush against me. “Sora…” My hands fisted in his shirt, gripping onto him like he was my lifeline. 

He made a small noise of surprise but was quick to return the hug, a laugh passing his lips as my hands fisted his shirt. “Ah, I didn’t think you’d miss me this much, you big bear.” Sora teased.

“You’re an idiot if you think I wouldn’t miss you.” I responded thickly, my eyes filling with tears. “How are you back…? I thought you… you looked so…”   


“That’s a good question I wish I could answer. It was just a lot of darkness… for while. It didn’t seem to last long though - one minute we were sparing Xehanort, darkness, then all the sudden I was here. With you.” Sora explained, looking up at me, his hand moving to cup my cheek, my tears falling onto his knuckles. “I’m here, Riku. I won’t leave again.” He whispered, letting me hug him as tight as I wanted for as long as I could. 

Sora returning took a bit of explaining, but everyone was ecstatic to see the brunette again. Aqua, Terra, and Ventus all came to see him as well as Donald, Goofy and the King. Sora convinced Donald and Goofy to let him go see Leon and the others, and I stayed with him throughout his revisiting. Kairi flipped her lid when she saw him again - it was funny, actually. It was the fastest I’ve ever seen her tackle-hug Sora, and I couldn’t help but laugh. 

With Sora’s return, I was able to fix myself yet again because of him. He was very demanding of me getting a good sleeping schedule as well as food and water. It was cute, but without him, I may have fallen back into darkness. Even now, months after his return, his grin in place as he looked up at me, I knew that without him, I wouldn’t be here. 

  
“I love you,” I whispered, pulling him closer by his waist to kiss him gently. I smiled at his repetition of the words, and I knew things would be okay now. Darkness and light were balanced, and Sora was back. There wasn’t anything that could destroy this peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the saddest story I've ever had to write preciouskairi! You asked for angst and I cried while writing this (as did my editor) -- I hope you have a good holiday season! :D 
> 
> (also the summary sucks I know, I suck at those -- and the ending too ;w;)


End file.
